


Blind Date

by artist_artists



Series: Blind Date 'verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has some reservations when Santana tries to set him up on a blind date. As it turns out, his hesitation was warranted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

“I’m not going on a blind date, Santana,” Kurt tells her for what feels like the hundredth time that week. He really shouldn’t have agreed to meet her for lunch in between classes today. “You can stop pestering me about it. It’s not happening.”  
  
“I told you already, it’s not a blind date,” she replies. “It’s more like a set-up! I’ve met him. He’s hot! You’ll like him!”  
  
“You keep insisting that you’ve met him, and yet you can’t even remember his name.”  
  
Santana waves an arm dismissively. “Like his _name_ is important to you? Didn’t you hear me? He’s _hot_.” The waiter walks over to take their order, but Santana waves him away, saying, “We need another minute.”  
  
“You also called him pathetic and desperate,” Kurt points out once the waiter has walked away.  
  
“Well, he must be,” Santana replies, shrugging. “I mean, Nat wouldn’t even consider going out with me until I agreed to bring along another guy to entertain her sad, lonely friend. Apparently he broke up with some guy months ago and he’s still being whiny about it.”  
  
“You know other gay guys,” Kurt insists. “Why don’t you ask Blaine?”  
  
“I told you, I met him. He and Blaine are nothing alike. This guy’s a snarky little shit, like you. Anyway, I saw Blaine out with a guy the other night.” Kurt thinks she might just be making it up to convince him to go on the date, but it hurts anyway. “Looks like he’s off the market, and you are officially the most lonely, pathetic gay guy I know,” she continues.  
  
“I’m not pathetic,” Kurt argues. “I could have a boyfriend if I wanted one.”  
  
Santana groans. “Do you really think I’m trying to find you a boyfriend, Kurt? I’m just trying to get you laid, fuck. You could use it!”  
  
“Actually, I think you’re just doing this so you can go out with Nat.”  
  
“Oh, figured that out, did you?” Santana asks, rolling her eyes. “Fine. Do it as a favor to me. Come out with us and have sex with a hot, lonely guy to help me out. Do you think you can manage that?”  
  
Kurt sighs. It _has_ been a really long time since he’s gotten laid, and the idea that Blaine might be having sex when he’s not is pretty upsetting. “You promise he’s hot?”  
  
“He’s hot,” Santana assures him. Kurt could tell she already knew she’d won him over.  
  
“He better be, because if you’re lying, I swear to God…”  
  
“Jesus, Kurt, he’s hot, OK? Not three-drink hot, either.” When Kurt doesn’t reply, she continues. “What’s the worst that could happen? You don’t get laid? Because that’s what’s going to happen if you stay home, anyway.”  
  
“Fine,” Kurt agrees. “I’ll go with you. But just to help you out with Nat.”  
  
“Ugh, _finally_ ,” Santana says, closing her menu and looking around. “Where’d that waiter get to?”  
  
-  
  
The double date takes place a few days later. Kurt had been expecting Santana to take him to a bar, but they end up at a French restaurant instead.  
  
“This seems sort of fancy,” Kurt remarks as he holds the door open for Santana. “For a casual get-together.”  
  
“When did I say it was casual?” Santana asks. “Oh, there’s Nat.”  
  
“Hi, guys!” Nat greets. Kurt’s only known her for a few months, but he understands what Santana sees in her. She’s bubbly and bright, and despite her dark hair and olive skin, she reminds Kurt of a more aware Brittany. “I have some bad news.”  
  
Kurt, noticing that she seems to be alone, asks, “Did your friend have to cancel?”  
  
“No, Sebastian’s here,” she says. “He got bored and went to the bar.”  
  
The name Sebastian gives Kurt immediate high school flashbacks, but he knows it can’t possibly be _that_ Sebastian. Surely, there are tons of Sebastians in the world, and he doesn’t even know if that Sebastian went to college in New York. Plus, Santana said she’d met him. She’d certainly remember Sebastian. “So what’s the bad news?”  
  
“Our reservation got a little screwed up, so we don’t have a table for four,” Nat explains. “Just a table for two.”  
  
Kurt glances at Santana, who doesn’t seem surprised or upset by the news.  
  
“That’s a shame,” she says. “I guess you and I will have to go somewhere else.”  
  
“No, no, that’s fine,” Kurt insists. He really has no desire to eat dinner alone with a guy he’s never met. “You guys should stay. I don’t mind, and I’m sure your friend-”  
  
“He can’t wait to meet you,” Nat assures him, taking out her phone. “Let me just text him and tell him to come over here. Santana and I will find something else to do. The reservation is in your name, Kurt, so you should be all set.”  
  
“Wait, why is the reservation in my name?” Kurt asks, confused.  
  
Both of the women ignore his question. “We have to go, Kurt,” Santana says, taking hold of Nat’s wrist and pulling her toward the exit. “You have fun, now!”  
  
“I don’t…” They’re gone before he can protest. He feels like he’s been tricked. If Nat had just wanted to go out with Santana, why had she made Santana bring a friend for her friend? Kurt had assumed it was partially to help avoid awkwardness on their first date, but now it was clear that this was about Kurt and Sebastian, not Santana and Nat. “I don’t need to be set up on blind dates,” he muttered, glaring at the door the women had just exited out of. “I am _not_ that desperate.”  
  
“Who’s not desperate?” says a familiar voice from behind him. “You? I disagree.”  
  
Kurt turns around to find Sebastian Smythe just a few feet away. “Wow, I thought this night couldn’t get worse, but I guess I was wrong.”  
  
Sebastian gives him a smug smile. “Let me guess. You got stood up?”  
  
“No,” Kurt snaps. “I came here to meet some lonely, pathetic guy, to help my friend get into someone’s pants, and they just left me here to have dinner with him alone.” It isn’t until he says it out loud that he realizes what’s happened. “Oh my God, _you’re_ the lonely, pathetic guy!”  
  
Sebastian looks affronted. “What? I am not. I’m here to meet someone. I just… don’t know where my friend went,” he says, looking around the entryway.  
  
“She left. You’re here to meet _me_ ,” Kurt groans. “Nat said her friend’s name is Sebastian!”  
  
Sebastian cocks his head. “You know Nat?”  
  
“Yeah, Santana’s pretty much in love with her.”  
  
“Santana?” Sebastian asks. “Wait, you’re Santana’s sad, shut-in friend?”  
  
“Is that what she called me?”  
  
“That bitch,” Sebastian seethes. “I knew something was fucked up about this. It didn’t make any sense.”  
  
Kurt still feels terribly confused. “What did they tell you?”  
  
“Nat told me Santana wouldn’t go out with her unless she found a date for Santana’s friend,” Sebastian explains. “She failed to mention that it was you.”  
  
“Well, Nat lied to you,” Kurt says. “Because Santana told me that _Nat_ refused to go on a date with her unless she brought me along to date her friend.” Kurt lets out an exasperated sigh. “I’m going to kill her in her sleep.”  
  
“I can help you make it look like an accident,’ Sebastian offers. “Fuck. I saw Santana last week and I swear she didn’t mention you at all.”  
  
“I believe you,” Kurt replies. “She kept insisting she didn’t remember your name.”  
  
Sebastian frowns. “This doesn’t even make sense. Why would they try so hard to get us to go on a date? Aren’t you still with Blaine, anyway?”  
  
“No,” Kurt admits, looking at the floor. “Not for a while.”  
  
“Oh,” Sebastian says. “That’s… too bad. Sorry.”  
  
That’s not the reaction Kurt was expecting, but then, he hasn’t seen Sebastian in three years. He might be a completely different person. He wonders if Santana’s stories about Sebastian being unable to get over a recent break-up are true. They might be. After all, she’d certainly been telling the truth about how attractive he was. “Are you, uh, single, also?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sebastian replies. “Wait, you don’t actually _want_ to go on this date, do you?”  
  
“No,” Kurt quickly asserts. “Of course not.”  
  
“They’d enjoy that too much,” Sebastian says.  
  
“We’d never hear the end of it,” Kurt agrees.  
  
They stand there awkwardly for a moment.  
  
“I am hungry, though,” Sebastian says eventually, rubbing at his neck. “And this is my favorite restaurant.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s how Nat convinced me to come,” Sebastian says with a nervous laugh. “Because I’m not _actually_ desperate enough to go on a blind date.”  
  
“Neither am I,” Kurt says. “I just wanted to help Santana.”  
  
“We have terrible friends.”  
  
“We do,” agrees Kurt. “I can’t believe Santana thought I’d even _want_ to date you. She knows how much I hated you in high school.”  
  
“Well, maybe she figured you might have changed since high school,” Sebastian snaps. “Some people do, you know.”  
  
“I know,” Kurt replies, taken aback. “I just… it’s weird, she seemed to think we’d really get along, and I never really considered that.”  
  
“Nat just kept saying I’d definitely get laid,” Sebastian offers.  
  
Kurt laughs and looks down, a little flustered. Honestly, he’d been kind of excited about the possibility of sex. “Uh, yeah, Santana promised that as well.” When he glances up, he catches Sebastian looking him up and down. Maybe the girls’ promises would come true, after all.  
  
“Maybe we should stay and eat, at least,” Sebastian says, embarrassed at being caught. “I have Nat’s credit card, so it’ll be her treat.”  
  
Kurt exhales. “I guess it would be a shame to waste the opportunity.”  
  
Sebastian smiles at him then, and Kurt can’t help but smile back. He really hopes that Sebastian lives alone, because if Rachel catches the two of them in Kurt’s bed tomorrow morning, Santana will know before breakfast is over.  
  
“Do you have a roommate?” Kurt asks him.  
  
“No,” Sebastian says, “I live alone. Why?”  
  
“Just wondering,” Kurt replies, taking hold of Sebastian’s arm. “Come on, let’s go eat.”


End file.
